


Happier

by snymph12



Series: you look happier [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Angst, Drabble, Jet is NOT an asshole he is worth more than that thanks, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Zukka relationship is past, if that wasn’t already obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/pseuds/snymph12
Summary: Sokka and Zuko break up. Sokka has to accept that perhaps Zuko is happier without him.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: you look happier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024414
Comments: 43
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There won’t be a set update schedule for this, but I was inspired by the song Happier by Ed Sheeran. I call it a drabble because some will be longer posts than others. I will also be updating the tags as I go since this is being posted as it comes to me.

Sokka’s step falters, his breath hitches and he is unable to look away. He’s never seen Zuko smile like that, lips stretched in a warm laugh, eyes bright. He’s never seen Zuko relax quite like he is now, willingly letting himself be pulled into the arms of the other man. The smile is kissed, and Sokka can see the second of surprise in Zuko’s eyes before they close and he gives in, returning the kiss with a press of his own.

He knows it would only be a matter of time, of course he knows, it was foolish to think otherwise. But Sokka didn’t know it would hurt quite so much to see Zuko with someone else. Not when Sokka is still dealing with the heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets some Toph love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s usually all about hurting Zuko. He always goes through it, it’s Sokka’s turn.

“I thought you were going to be out today?”

The question rattles Sokka from where he’s sitting lost in his own thoughts. He turns and sees Toph standing in the doorway, she has a “healthy layer of dirt” on her clothes, and Sokka is sure that she’s barefoot as well. She tilts her head and Sokka has the feeling he always has with her: being seen in more ways than he wants to admit.

“Come on, Katara is being a complete mom and messing up the notes,” she says and doesn’t wait for a response already walking away.

Sokka almost doesn’t move, but with no real excuse he follows, catching the tail end of Katara’s indignant noise of Toph’s comment. Katara at least gives Sokka a friendlier greeting, even if she also gives him a curious look. Toph interrupts them by taking the tablet from Katara’s hands and shoving it towards Sokka’s general direction.

It’s a routine Sokka is familiar with, a shorthand that he and Toph developed to easily document her progress in metalbending. Katara, now free of her duties, still lingers making remarks to Toph who actually answers. Sokka lets their talk take his attention, focusing on helping his friend. It doesn’t last as long as Sokka hopes.

“It didn’t go well with Zuko,” Toph says suddenly, frowning in concentration at the gold necklace (something she said her parents had gifted her) that she’s attempting to bend. It’s been slow progress. Katara makes a noise between a cough and a squeak.

“Toph!” Katara hisses, “you can’t just say things like that!” She sends Sokka an apologetic look.

Sokka simply stares at Toph, unable to respond. It isn’t a question, which really shouldn’t be a surprise. Toph is the most observant of the group, she was the one to give Sokka confidence to even pursue Zuko, convincing him with facts that the other man returned his feelings. She had been the only one to even know that Sokka and Zuko had—

“I-He was busy,” Sokka said eventually, returning his gaze to the notes he had taken all concentration lost. All he can see now the way Zuko had looked at someone, at _Jet_ , because there was no one else who it could have been.

He doesn’t catch the look that crosses Katara’s face.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to talk to him next time, Sokka.” Katara sounds so hopeful that Sokka wants to believe her, but instead it makes his stomach clench.

“I don’t think you should try again,” it’s Toph who speaks up, dropping her arms to her side at last. She shifts so she’s looking towards his general direction, a sign that he knows means she’s giving him her full attention. Watching— _feeling_ —his reactions.

“Toph!” Katara hisses again, covering her face and making a muffled groaning noise.

Sokka is looking at Toph though, his friend’s expression as neutrally stubborn as ever. But they’ve been friends long enough for Sokka to see the stiffness in Toph’s shoulders, to know that Toph crossing her arms means she’s uncomfortable.

”You already knew.. about J- _him_ ,” Sokka says, heart clenching, trying not to remember the sound of Zuko’s laughter. He sees Katara’s hands drop and head turn to look at Toph, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Toph’s expression grows tight on the edges, she looks the most conflicted Sokka has ever seen. “Until this morning I was under the impression that you didn’t _want_ to hear _anything_ about Zuko.” She drops her arms again. “It wasn’t until Katara told me about your plans that I realized what was likely to happen.” Anyone else might not be able to hear the sympathy, but Sokka does, it just doesn’t do much to make him feel better.

Sokka swallows hard, he can feel the heat of embarrassment as his cheeks burn. The taste of betrayal wants to crawl up his throat. But he can’t be mad at his friend. He _had_ told them—all of them—that he didn’t want to hear about Zuko, and Sokka knew that Toph, aside from Aang, is the closest to Zuko. She likely

“How is he?” Sokka asks after the silence stretches into the territory of awkward. “For Zuko.” He hates asking, hates putting his friend on the spot. But he knows that Toph must have met the other man and caught things that others would have missed.

“Sokka, I don’t—” Katara speaks up, coming up to stand closer to Sokka and Toph.

“I want to know,” Sokka interrupts, “I just-I want to know that he’s a good match.” His heart breaks at the thought of Zuko being unhappy, more than the thought of him moving on. “Toph..?”

Toph doesn’t answer right away, but gives a long pause. Whatever she feels must be enough, “he’s-“ Toph purses her lips as though she’s debating her next words. She’s being careful for Sokka. Sokka knows how difficult that can be for Toph and tries to squash the impatience. “He’s a good match,” Toph settles on at last.

Sokka doesn’t know why he’s not satisfied with that answer, it should be enough. It is more than enough. The ache in his heart tells him it’s enough. But he needs to know, “why? Why is he a good match?”

Katara makes a noise like she wants to interrupt, but holds herself in check. 

“He’s witty, funny, and confident. He was borderline indecent whenever he would hit on Zuko in the beginning. They share a similar interest in civil rights, Jet actually has a pretty strong activist group called the Freedom Fighters in Ba Sing Se.” She says it in a way that sounds as though she’s heard nonstop about the group. “He-” whatever it is, Sokka knows that it’s going to be the nail on the coffin. “Zuko’s family likes him.”

Sokka drops his gaze.

Oh.

Iroh and Azula.

That can only mean that they’ve met Jet, and approve. Whereas Sokka.. well Sokka they only knew as a friend, because that’s what Sokka had wanted.

He feels Katara reach out and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sokka..” Katara trails off, uncertain.

“I just needed to be sure,” Sokka says quietly, eyes still downcast. “He looked.. happy. But I wanted to be sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has been slightly edited. Nothing major, but it was bugging me. I’m hoping I do not have to do that with this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy~

It’s inevitable, Sokka is aware of that inevitability, but he still isn’t ready when he comes face-to-face with Zuko. Zuko appears to be equally caught off guard by the way his eyes widen in surprise. Behind him Sokka can see Ty Lee coming closer.

“Oh!” She pauses and her eyes dart between Zuko and Sokka. “Hi, Sokka!” She says after a beat, a warm smile on her lips. “We didn’t think anyone but Aang would be here at this hour. Toph isn’t here, right?” She raises up on her toes as if to look around Sokka and for the first time he notices that she’s carrying bags that look to be full of party items. Zuko also has a box held in his arms.

“No, she’s uh, at some seminar with Katara,” Sokka says at last.

“Great!” Ty Lee beams. “Everything’s right on schedule.” Effortlessly she pushes herself inside, “Suki will be on duty next, something about a rumble?” She gives a shrug, walking confidently through to the living room. “Where’s Aang? He said he’d help set up.” She looks around while setting the bags down on the coffee table. “We’ve got about,” she brings out her phone, “five hours before Toph is due back. Are you sticking around to help?” She eyes him expectantly.

“Uh.. help with what..?” Sokka asks, trying not to look at Zuko who is finally stepping inside, closing the door and setting his box down.

Ty Lee’s smile grows, “Toph’s surprise birthday party! I know, her birthday isn’t until next week, but I won’t be in town and trying to surprise her is near impossible. Katara, Haru and Teo all know. Aang was supposed to tell you,” her brows furrow. “Where is he anyway?” She grumbles under her breath. “He knows we’re on a schedule..” She trails off as she dials what Sokka assumes is Aang’s number and walks off toward the direction of the kitchen leaving Sokka alone with Zuko.

“We all tried to talk her out of it,” Zuko says, breaking the silence that was starting to creep into awkward. “But you know how she can be, and if she was able to get Katara in on the scheme well,” he gives something of a smile and a shrug while beginning to open the box. “Azula will be here soon, too. She has another box that Ty Lee managed to wrangle her into picking up.”

Sokka doesn’t say anything for a moment, his brain trying to piece together what was happening. He sees Zuko move without question to rearrange the other items that are on the table. Sokka’s heart _aches_. Zuko isn’t acting as though they haven’t seen each other in weeks, as though he doesn’t remember that the last time he was here Sokka had—

“Aang forgot,” Ty Lee’s voice floats back into the room as she walks back in, expression slightly pinched. “Sorry about that, Sokka. Guess it was a bit of a surprise for you, too.” She gives him a sheepish smile, “Azula is here,” she turns her attention to Zuko. “I’m going to go help her. She apparently decided one box ‘wasn’t enough’ and picked up more.” She doesn’t seem put out by that fact and she doesn’t wait for either of them to respond before she’s out the door.

Zuko gives a huff of a laugh, “see. She’s like an immovable force,” he says it with a fondness that Sokka had always heard when the man spoke about his friends. “I mean if she has all of your friends, even Toph, wrapped around her finger that has to mean something, right?” He looks over his shoulder to Sokka with a teasing tone in his voice and a friendly smile. “So are you going to willingly help? Or leave before Ty Lee makes you?” 

It’s not said with anything more than a genuine curiosity, even while Zuko is now actually unpacking the box. Sokka wonders for a second if he can stick around and be in the same space as Zuko. The other two are also due back soon, so it’ll just be him, Ty Lee, Zuko and Azula.

“I’ll help,” Sokka says before he can convince himself that it might be a bad idea. “Toph is my friend, of course I’ll help.” The grin Zuko gives him makes Sokka want to take back his words. How is he supposed to do this when even a grin still pulls at his heart and makes his stomach swoop.

Sokka swallows and pushes away the feeling. He knows that friendship is the only thing he and Zuko can have now.

“Think she’ll like it?” Sokka asks when he moves to start unpacking the bags Ty Lee brought. He’ll give her credit, it’s tame (for Ty Lee), and the most obvious of decorations. Which considering Toph, is perfect.

“Ty Lee is convinced she will,” Zuko shrugs and lifts out the last of the items from his box. From this angle they look like an assortment of bottles filled with different colored liquid. “I think she’s trying to distract herself from her fight with Mai,” Zuko says quietly, eyes darting to the door. “Just.. indulge her, if you can.” He turns his gold eyes to Sokka, “I think they’ll work out their differences, but..” he shrugs and gives Sokka another friendly grin.

“Yeah,” Sokka says easily, “I can do that.”

“Thank you,” Zuko says, with gratitude and a smile that remains friendly. It’s not the one that Sokka saw him give to Jet, not even close. It’s not even the same as the ones he used to give to Sokka. But it’s genuine, and still makes Sokka’s heart equally soar and clench to receive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> (Maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has started to actually take shape of something like plot in my head? Weird. This part is really small though and I’ll just do a small little reminder that I tagged this a Drabble for a reason. It’s for chapters like this, and really all of them.
> 
> The next one is looking to be short, too.

Sokka considers it a full success, despite the tense moments. The first being Azula’s initial arrival, eyes icy on Sokka as though daring him to say something. Azula’s presence is something that always makes Sokka initially tense, but Ty Lee and Zuko are well placed buffers. 

The second instance does not pass as quickly, but Sokka is sure he is the only one who feels wrong-footed.

Seeing Jet is a shock, it shouldn’t be since Sokka knows that the man is dating Zuko, and has been told that he’s friendly(?!) with Azula, and if anything is also Toph’s acquaintance. It still makes him stumble over his words when he sees the man arrive, not long after Toph.

He sees the way he loudly wishes Toph a happy birthday, in his own brand of abrasive, giving Toph a strong embrace that lifts her from the ground. Toph is stiff as she always is when not firmly on the ground, and Sokka has a moment where he wonders if Jet has crossed a line. But whatever Toph says when he releases her makes Jet laugh, and squeeze her shoulder. 

Jet has a similar greeting for Ty Lee and Azula, although significantly more subdued for Azula. Still, it’s friendlier than Sokka has ever seen Azula towards anyone outside of her own circle of friends and family. Which lets Sokka know just how familiar they are with each other. Sokka tells himself to look away when Jet finally gets to Zuko, but he’s still watching when Jet presses a kiss to Zuko’s cheek.

Suki gives a loud cough, calling Sokka’s attention back to their small group. It breaks his attention, not seeing when Jet brushes a brief kiss to Zuko’s lips. He misses the way Zuko’s eyes light up as though Jet is the only one in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve got mail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short on this one, but the next part is already being edited.

Sokka stares at the box in confusion. He can’t remember what he’s ordered. The package is surprisingly light, considering the size, that it’s easy for him to prop it up against the dining table. Carefully, mindful of the warning labels, he gets the packing tape off, and he pulls open the flaps. The interior wrapping still keeps the item hidden, but a few careful tugs and the item is revealed.

He freezes when his eyes land on a familiar pattern. It’s been so long, of course he’s forgotten, but now... Now it’s here, staring him in the face.

Sokka remembers hunting down this street artist, Zuko’s favorite, something Sokka had only discovered by accident. It’s been  _ months _ since he had commissioned the piece. Before everything had fallen apart.

_Before Jet_.

But that didn’t stop time from moving, and the Blue Spirit Studio logo was staring at him. It looks better than Sokka had imagined, better even than the rough drafts he had received months ago.

He can still remember how excited he was to finally have something he could give Zuko. Especially after all the hard work the man had put into establishing the studio. It was to be the perfect gift. Or at least that’s how Sokka had seen it at the time.

His vision gets blurry and he clumsily put the wrapping back in place, barely concealing the logo. Shaky hands close the flaps, keeping the design out of sight, but unable to keep the memory from behind Sokka’s eyes.

He can’t keep this, but can he still give it to Zuko? Can he stomach facing him with this? Can Sokka handle the level of  _ awkward _ that the conversation will be?

Can Sokka handle  _ seeing _ _Zuko_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This too was inevitable.

“Sokka!” Ty Lee’s smile is always friendly when Sokka sees her, and it is still friendly now. “When you asked where I was I didn’t expect you to come over right now.” She glances at the wide package he gently leans against the wall. The lobby area of the Blue Spirit Studio is still pretty bare, but Sokka can see the potential and everything that’s changed since he was last in the space.

(In the end Sokka knows that he isn’t ready to face Zuko about  _ this _ . Instead he had reached out to Ty Lee, hoping he’d be able to appeal to her as a middle-man between him and Zuko without really telling her too many details. Or why he couldn’t do it himself.)

“It’ll be quick,” Sokka promises, returning her infectious smile. “I just need to drop this off. Late delivery, something I forgot I’d ordered,” he says with a shrug. He hopes that will be enough and she won’t keep him much longer.

“Let me just get Zuko, he was just giving Mai a tour,” she moves as if to pick up her phone.

Sokka freezes,  _ Zuko is here?! _

“No!” Sokka says quickly, too quickly. “No, please. That’s-uh that’s okay! I didn’t mean-I can’t really stay anyway.” Even to his own ears it sounds weak.

She gives him a confused look, a small frown tugging the corner of her lips. “Oh.. well, okay. I’ll tell him you stopped by then.”

“Tha—”

“Tell me who stopped by?”

Sokka knows that voice anywhere and freezes as Zuko enters the room with Mai. He hopes he’s able to school his features quick enough to conceal the dread and embarrassment he feels at being caught trying to avoid the other man.

“Sokka,” Zuko’s tone expresses an open surprise. “Ty Lee when you said there might be a guest stopping by you failed to mention it would be Sokka.” He doesn’t look put out, and his smile is genuine. But Sokka still felt his insides squirm, “he’s not a guest, he’s our friend.”

“My mistake,” Ty Lee says breezily. “He came by to drop something off he says.” Her eyes darting to the obvious package, chin jutting out point in its direction.

Sokka loves Ty Lee, but right then he wishes she would stop talking.

Zuko blinks and follows her direction, “come on Sokka,” he jerks his head back in the direction he came. “Bring it to the back,” he’s not really suggesting it, and Sokka is already moving before he even realizes.

He’s supposed to be  _ leaving _ .

He heaves an internal sigh and reaches for the package once more. It’s awkward to carry, but luckily not heavy. Mai gives him an unreadable look, as he passes, and Ty Lee is already on her phone. Neither follows, and Zuko is already at the end of the hall, watching Sokka draw nearer.

Sokka shuffles past him, and sees he’s been led to a meeting room of sorts. But the table is big enough for Sokka to lay down the wide package. He lays it down and steps back, feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck.

“Can I open it?” Zuko asks, though he’s already itching forward. Sokka remembers how, when he had finally made it past Zuko’s walls, Zuko was always asking questions. Anything from Sokka’s interests, family, hobbies,  _ life _ . Zuko always wanted to know every detail.

“Yes,” the word is barely out when Zuko is moving. “I ordered it a while ago, but it only just arrived.” Sokka says quickly, watching as Zuko tugs the weak tape Sokka had used for the trip. “I had forgotten about it until it arrived yesterday.” Zuko was opening the flaps, and Sokka’s face felt hot. “You don’t  _ have _ to keep it or anything. But I figured you could be the one to make that,” Zuko pulls back the wrapping with a firm tug, “decision.”

From where Sokka stands he has a clear view of Zuko’s expression. His eyebrows raised, mouth slightly open.

“Is this..”

“It’s from that street artist you like so much, Wan—”

“Wang Fire,” Zuko finishes. He finally looks up at Sokka, “you remembered that?”

Sokka could feel his stomach twist, “I-yes?” He isn’t sure what else to say to  _ that _ . They’re in a different place now than when Sokka had commissioned the art piece after all. “It was supposed to arrive sooner but..” he trails off and gives a weak shrug, shifting from one foot to the other. Sokka knows that Zuko must be piecing together what that means, estimating how long ago Sokka would have commissioned this for it to arrive now.

He sees when Zuko connects the dots, because his expression grows soft, almost melancholy. Sokka isn’t able to figure out what Zuko is thinking before Zuko reaches out and places a hand on Sokka’s arm. It startles him, he hadn’t expected Zuko to still feel comfortable enough to be in Sokka’s space this way. 

“Thank you,” Zuko says quietly, giving Sokka’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Really, this means a lot.”

Sokka’s face feels too warm, he feels as though Zuko is watching too closely. He’s sure that Zuko can hear the way his heart beats loudly. “It’s nothing,” Sokka says finally. “I should probably be the one to apologize for it taking so long.” He tries for a sheepish smile, and hopes it doesn’t look like a grimace.

Zuko opens his mouth to respond but the sound of a knock disrupts the moment. Sokka flinches and looks towards the sound. 

Jet is in the doorway.

His dark eyes linger on Zuko but they make Sokka immediately aware of the heat of Zuko’s hand on his arm, how close they are and how it must all look.

He risks a glance at Zuko and wishes he hadn’t. Zuko has that expression on his face again, the one that’s only for Jet. Easily Zuko steps away from Sokka, “Jet, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were too busy with Longshot today. He keeps complaining that I’m stealing you away.”

The other man gives Zuko a snort, “don’t let him fool you, he’s been too busy lately with your studio to do anything else.” He flashes Zuko a smile, and steps forward to accept the easy kiss in greeting that Zuko gives him. Jet gives Sokka a glance, “Sokka,” he gives the man a nod, “I didn’t expect to see you here of all places.”

There’s nothing in his tone to suggest that he suspects anything foul, but his tone makes Sokka’s skin  _ crawl _ .

“He was just dropping this off, come and have a look,” Zuko is the one who answers, pulling Jet to the canvas that still lays in its box. Sokka can tell how genuine the gift is liked by Zuko, simply by the way he talks. But he’s not so sure the enthusiasm is shared by Jet. The man listens avidly to Zuko though as he talks about the street artist, and where he’s going to place the piece. He’s lifting the canvas out of its box as he speaks, “I need to show Mai and Ty Lee,” he says with an absentminded excitement. It’s the same type of absentminded excitement that Sokka is familiar with and so he isn’t surprised when Zuko leaves without a look back.

Except now Sokka is left alone with Jet.

“That was very thoughtful of you, Sokka,” Jet says at last. “Zuko seems quite taken with the gift.” There’s still nothing in his tone to suggest that Jet is put out, and his posture is lax, hands in his pockets.

“It was nothing,” Sokka says once more. “Just something that Zuko had said in passing once, or twice.” Sokka gives the man a smile and wishes that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“Yes, I can tell,” the other man agrees.

Sokka lets the silence linger for a beat and a half, “well I’ll be going then. I only came to drop it off, and I’ll be late if I don’t—”

“It’s been a while, you sure you can’t stay longer? Join us for lunch?” Jet lands Sokka a heavy look, and that’s when Sokka knows that Jet  _ knows _ .

“I’d rather not intrude,” Sokka says, his palms begin to sweat. As uncomfortable as he feels Sokka holds Jet’s gaze, regardless of his feelings, his intentions with Zuko are nothing more than friendly. He knows that, even if he doesn’t like it.

“Perhaps next time then,” Jet says with a smirk, and the next second has Zuko’s head popping back into the room.

“Ty Lee says she’s going to take over where to place it once the remaining furniture arrives,” he says with a small smile.

“Perfect,” Jet smoothly draws him forward and takes Zuko’s hand in his. “Think your busy schedule will let you go on a lunch date with your boyfriend?” Zuko smirks, but it doesn’t last long as he glances to Sokka as though just remembering him. “He’s already politely declined,” Jet says before Zuko can say anything. “But he did promise to attempt for another day.”

Zuko looks appeased, and he gives Sokka a genuine smile, “then I’ll expect to hear from you, Sokka.”

“ _ ZuuuuZuuuu _ !” Ty Lee’s voice carries down the hall.

Jet laughs at the grimace Zuko gives. It seems to relax something in the room and release a tension that had remained since the man’s appearance.

He tugs Zuko back down the hall, Zuko waving a hand for Sokka to follow. “Come on, we have to lock up. We’re not technically set up yet here. We won’t be for another couple weeks. But it’s coming together, and you’ll have to come back when it’s in operation.” It’s a genuine request, one that Sokka doesn’t have the heart to immediately turn down. 

Instead he simply makes a noise of acknowledgment and follows the couple. The other two join their group, and outside there’s a round of quick goodbyes with Ty Lee giving Sokka a quick hug. Sokka feels overwhelmed as he walks away, the entire visit— _ seeing Zuko _ —is burning in his mind. Part of him is glad he did, but the larger part of him wishes he had simply sent the package through Ty Lee later. Seeing Zuko and Jet is almost worse this time around.

No, not almost, it is worse.

Every step home weighs heavier the further he walks. It’s ridiculous, he feels ridiculous, getting so worked up. It’s been weeks since Toph’s surprise party, and even longer since the hurtful words between Zuko and Sokka. So why  _ now _ is it so hard to breathe? It shouldn’t feel as though his heart is struggling to beat.

Why can’t he stop seeing the way Zuko is so blatant with his affections to  _ Jet _ ?

The answer hits him square in the chest when he arrives home. Zuko was that way  _ with him _ . Once they had begun— _ before _ —When Zuko had grown comfortable, Zuko would freely give his affection. It’s why he still moves into Sokka’s space so easily, even today it was like it was the easiest thing in the world.

But Sokka knows why it struck him as surprising today. Every moment he has shared with Zuko that way was behind closed doors. Sokka was always the one who was hesitant, and unsure. 

Jet clearly has no issues with accepting and giving his own affection. Toph’s words float back to Sokka,  _ he’s a good match _ . He’s a good match because he’s what Zuko _ deserves _ .

Tears burn the back of his eyes, a stinging sensation that always seems to catch him unaware. He doesn’t want to cry about this anymore. It’s been  _ months _ . Zuko has moved on,  _ it’s over _ . But Sokka’s heart still breaks over and over again, and his mind is relentless on the images it supplies. The ones of Jet and Zuko aren’t even the worst of them. It’s the ones of Sokka and Zuko, their shared moments that had to be tucked away like dirty secrets.

There’s a shame that rolls through Sokka. He hadn’t been ready to be public about his relationship with Zuko, scared to disrupt their group dynamic, and Zuko said he understood. But it hadn’t been fair for either of them, especially Zuko.

Sokka lets out a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. He’s never more thankful to live alone. Here he isn’t worried that Suki or Toph will walk in all of a sudden. Here he can feel the grieving he’s been setting aside, the one he has steadfastly ignored for months. He knows it will take more time than just this night to really move forward, but it’s a conscious start. The next time he sees Zuko he hopes it will be better, Sokka  _ wants  _ it to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like it’s getting away from me.. I don’t know how I want this to end because truthfully I feel like I can end it here and be fine. Open-ended ending. But I do have a couple other scenes that are in the works (because I apparently can’t write anything in a linear timeline). Maybe I’ll add those as extras.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sokka! You came!” Ty Lee says, smile bright and embrace warm.

“Of course,” Sokka says, giving her a squeeze before releasing. “It’s not every day that a friend turns a quarter of a century.” In his hand hand there was a gift that he holds carefully so that it isn’t crushed between them. “Where can I place this?”

She pulls away and waves a hand to a table that has other gifts. “What is it?” Ty Les asks.

“I don’t think asking the gift giver about your gift is appropriate, Ty Lee,” another voice cut through. When Sokka looks to the voice he spots Mai and Zuko, he has a glass in each hand.

Ty Lee pouts, “that’s no fun! You’ve been ruining my fun all night,” she gives a huff and crosses her arms.

Zuko hands Sokka one of the glasses, the liquid an amber color. Mai gives Ty Lee a flat look, “that’s because you’ll ruin the intended purpose of a _gift_.”

Ty Lee grumbles under her breath, too low for Sokka to hear. “ _Fiiiiine_ ,” she says, grabbing the gift from Sokka’s hands. “Mingle, Sokka, since otherwise Zuko might actually blame _me_ if you don’t have a good time.” She walks away with the gift, Mai following her as though to make sure Ty Lee places it on the table.

“They cleared things up two days after Toph’s birthday surprise,” Zuko’s voice cut through Sokka, reminding him of the man standing next to him, drawing his attention. “Or at least that’s what Mai told me.” He turns his eyes to Sokka.

“That’s good though, isn’t it?” He turns back to the couple. “They make a good pair,” he takes a sip of his drink. “I’ve always felt that they match well. Maybe they both just needed the space to figure things out and find their way back to each other.”

Zuko makes a noise of acknowledgment next to him, “perhaps,” he says. He raises his glass to his lips. “Azula doesn’t know anything about it. She’s a little more.. let’s say overprotective.” He tilts his head and furrows his brows in thought, “they’re all best friends, but I know Azula isn’t as forgiving to those that hurt her friends. Regardless of who that person may be.”

Sokka has been avoiding looking at Zuko, but he can’t with the way the private conversation is clearly a little more serious. “She cares, in her own way,” Sokka says, “isn’t that what all friends should do? Be supportive and take up your side?”

The words were almost a parody of something Zuko said years ago. Before he and Sokka had even been something more than friends. Sokka knows that Zuko understands the meaning when Zuko gives a low laugh.

“Yes,” Zuko responds at length. “But it’s easier said than done.” Sokka can see the way his own brows furrow. Zuko meets Sokka’s eyes. “Mai is one of my best friends. I want nothing but for her to be happy. But I also can understand why Azula would feel so protective. Seeing Mai—” he cut himself off as though thinking of how to pick his next words.

“Where’s Jet?” Sokka asks, interrupting wherever Zuko was taking the conversation. Sokka looks away and looks around the room at those gathered. He knows most, and it's still early enough that there are likely others that would show up sooner or later. But he doesn’t see Jet amongst any group.

“He’s not here,” Zuko says, bringing back Sokka’s attention. “He wanted to come, but the Freedom Fighters have been busy back in Ba Sing Se lately, so he’s back home.” He gives a shrug, as though it’s not a big deal. Perhaps it isn’t, Sokka really doesn’t know the dynamics of the relationship, he’s not sure it’s really something he _wants_ to know either. Except the expression on Zuko’s face has such a _yearning_ that Sokka wants to do anything to change it to anything else.

“I’m sure he would be here if he could,” Sokka hears himself reassure. A year ago Sokka never would have said those words. He finds that he means them, and Zuko relaxes, as though he finds some comfort in Sokka’s words.

“He would, but knowing him he sent something extravagant, or indecent, to Ty Lee to make up for his absence,” Zuko nods to the pile of presents. “You really can’t miss it,” he says almost under his breath, the corner of his lips pulling up into something of a smirk.

Now that Zuko has drawn attention to it, Sokka isn’t sure how he missed the large, obnoxiously gold gift taking up most of the space on the table. “Not unless you’re blind,” Sokka says quietly, eyes darting quickly to Zuko. There’s an apology at the tip of his tongue for the slight dig at Zuko’s boyfriend.

Zuko shoots him a look but it’s amused and he chuckles, “I’m glad you came Sokka.” He gives Sokka a smile, and Sokka recognizes it as one that’s genuine.

Sokka finds that, for once, he’s able to return the smile just as easily, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I start two chapters with Ty Lee? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> While I had debated if this was going to be a getting back together fic or not in the beginning, the more I wrote, and posted, the more I realized that it wouldn’t fit right. This feels better. Not to say I don’t have something in mind for an alternate ending, it’s just not quite taken root.
> 
> I do have a definite extra I’ll be posting, not as a sequel, that involves how the Sokka’s friends found out about his and Zuko’s relationship. Spoiler: Azula is involved. That’ll be an “extra” and it’s still post-breakup.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who followed! It’s been wonderful seeing your comments, they really mean a lot :)


End file.
